Core of the Apple
by outlaw4rc
Summary: Losing a family member is never easy but Applejack makes it look like it. However, her friends and family can see through the facade and it takes something special for the cow pony to open up.
1. Falling Apple

**Core of the Apple**

**Written By: outlaw4rc**

**Edited By: Pascoite**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – Falling Apple<strong>

Traditions never change, especially within the fences of Sweet Apple Acres.

Yet time has a habit of changing even the most hard-line of families, and one only has to glance toward the orchards to see the effect. Before, only members of the Apple clan would pick the apples from the trees, but now they received assistance from a smattering of ponies, each hoof-picked by the family and rigorously trained. Their help was needed since the farm had never seen such demand for apple products and it was because of one event earlier in the year.

Business had slowed to a trickle and after endless days of futility, the orange cowpony named Applejack stood alone by the gate at sunrise. She was hesitant to follow her older red brother, Big Macintosh, who after repeated gestures to move her rump, left her behind in frustration. When the old lime mare, Granny Smith, caught sight of Applejack's despair, beckoned her over and recounted a tale from her own illustrious past, hoping that would cheer her up. By some divine fortune, apple sales that day were the best they had been in years. After Applejack told her grandmother about what happened, both decided to make the story-telling a weekly tradition to keep the prosperity going as long as possible.

Today, as the sun peeked over the hills, Applejack exited the two-story house and trotted toward Granny Smith, sitting in her rocking chair as usual under the shade of a nearby tree. The cowpony listened intently as the sage told her story, and by the time the sun cleared the horizon, Granny was wrapping up.

"…and that's how I met Johnny Applehoof."

Applejack's mouth gaped open. "Darn tootin'? _You_ met Johnny Applehoof?"

The grandmother nodded. "That's right. He was such a _cute_ stallion too." Granny conjured up Applehoof's image and blushed. However, as more memories surfaced, her smile faded away. "Could never catch his eye, though. That buck only cared about spreadin' the apple seeds 'round Equestria. I betcha he hitched up with one o' them trees."

The orange mare snorted a laugh. "You're too much, Granny! Another great story as usual! I just can't wait to hear the next one!"

"Well, you never know." The farm's matriarch leaned back and scanned the skies. "When the big barn in the sky rings the bell, I can't keep 'em waitin'."

Applejack gave Granny a soft hug. "Aww, why do you have to keep sayin' that, Granny? You'll be with us forever. We can't have Sweet Apple Acres without ya."

Then a loud whistle sounded from afar near the gate. Both mares turned around, seeing Big Macintosh waving his hoof up in the air, indicating it was time to leave.

Applejack tightened her embrace before letting go. "Well, gotta skedaddle. I'll see ya for dinner."

The old mare responded with a nod.

As she trotted toward Big Macintosh, she yelled back, "We'll have good business today, Granny!"

Granny muttered something nopony understood before rocking in her chair, just like she did every morning.

* * *

><p>When Applejack and Big Macintosh arrived at the marketplace, the expected crowds of ponies were nowhere to be seen. After they asked their fellow merchants about the mysterious lack of clientele, they pieced together that many of them had left on vacation to avoid the summer heat, which was no surprise. Applejack knew that Pinkie Pie had a <em>Party to Make Up for Lost Parties<em> celebration, but the invitation said it was starting at sundown, so the ponyfolk should still be out and about. However, the two siblings could hear the sound of loud music down the road.

Suddenly, Pinkie Pie appeared and presented the two with a pink envelope.

Applejack grimaced, hoping her gut instinct was wrong, but asked anyway. "What in tarnation is this?"

"It's the pre-party to the _Party to Make Up for Lost Parties!"_ replied Pinkie, grinning.

"A _what _now?"

"I just thought of it minutes ago! You see, it's been _so_ long since we last had a party, it would be really unfair for the town to wait until tonight!"

Applejack pointed toward the direction of Sugarcube Corner. "But how did you get everypony to come so qui—"

Pinkie disappeared like she arrived, materializing down the road to pass out more invitations to the other vendors.

Applejack ripped up the envelope and tossed the pieces to the ground. "You _gotta_ be kidding me! That's the last thing we need!"

"Eeyup," said Big Macintosh in his usual nonchalant tone.

The two siblings tapped their hooves on the counter as time dragged on until the town square's clock struck noon. Applejack peeked inside the bag used to hold their bits, frowning at what she found. Then she heard a loud cheer coming from the direction of the festivities, which sent tremors all the way to the apple cart. The earth mare turned her head toward the source of the racket.

"Throwin' a pre-party before the actual party," muttered Applejack. "That don't make no sense. Don't she know she's hurtin' our business, big brother?"

"Eeyup."

She took out a sack, opened it, and presented it to Big Macintosh. "I mean, look here! Six bits! Six! Even the pear stand has more than us right now!"

"Eeyup."

Applejack's green eyes twitched and her fury exploded in the stallion's face. "Now, what is that supposed to mean? That's been your answer to everything for the last half hour! What? You don't support your sister here?"

Big Macintosh sighed and tried a calm approach. "I'm just sayin' that there's no point in gripin' 'bout things we can't control."

She slumped on the counter and began rolling an apple back and forth. "Sorry. You're right. I just thought we'd do a lot better today."

"Maybe the stories have lost their touch."

"Can't be. I mean, we did everything right. I was by Granny, then you left the gate, she told me a story, and you came back to get me, just like the first time. Why else would they stop..." The apple spun beyond her grasp, and it landed on the ground. She reached down to grab it when something within twisted her stomach and her face contorted with displeasure. "Big Mac. I ain't gettin' a good feelin' 'bout all this."

"About what?"

Both then spotted somepony off in the distance approaching the deserted marketplace, kicking up dust.

Applejack's eyes opened wide, and she shook her brother. "Hold on! We got ourselves a potential customer! Assume sales positions!"

As the pony in question got closer, they realized it wasn't a potential customer at all. It was Noteworthy, a slate-blue earth pony with two backwards musical notes as his cutie mark. He was one of the few seasonal workers from the farm, but he had been scheduled to pull apple carts all day. In addition, he preferred going home for lunch rather than partake of the delicacies offered in the marketplace. When he arrived at the stand, the smell of sweat oozed out of his blue body.

"Howdy, Noteworthy" said Applejack, tipping her hat. She scratched her forelock. "Whatcha doin' here?"

Noteworthy gulped the air around him as he spoke with his bluegrass accent. "You two… must… go back… to Sweet Apple Acres... now!"

Big Macintosh raised an eye. "Trouble a-brewin'?"

"It's… Granny."

The two Apple siblings turned to each other, both seeing each other's hearts sink into a sea of dread.

"You… have to—"

Applejack cut him off. "Noteworthy, rest up and close up shop for us, won't ya? C'mon big brother! We gotta hurry!"

Big Macintosh nodded, and the siblings pushed every muscle to its limit galloping toward Sweet Apple Acres, frightened of what awaited them.


	2. Sour Jack

**Chapter 2 – Sour Jack**

At the top of the highest hill in Sweet Apple Acres, dreary clouds adorned the skies, matching the subdued colors of the clothing worn by the citizens of Ponyville, the workers from Sweet Apple Acres and most of the Apple Family. Just three days ago, one of the workers had found Granny Smith on her rocking chair, apparently sleeping with a smile on her face, but instead of loud snoring, there was silence. The worker summoned a doctor and instructed Noteworthy to fetch Big Macintosh and Applejack. By the time the two arrived, however, they received the terrible news. Granny Smith had gone to the big barn in the sky.

The service was nearing its conclusion, with most of the farm workers and every Apple family member having their say, the shortest being Applejack's, which consisted of shallow words expected from a random well-wisher instead of one of Granny's grandchildren. Then one of the family members played an old tune, one of Granny's favorites, on the harmonica. Everypony who knew it rose up and released a harmonic symphony over the gathered mourners. Others improvised on the lyrics or blew their snouts on tissues, too distraught at the sight of pallbearers lowering the plain wooden casket onto the ground. A white gravestone already stood with an engraving on the upper portion saying, _Here Lies Granny Smith, The Heart and Soul of Sweet Apple Acres_. The middle had a carving of the matriarch's face and the bottom read, _Always be watching over the farm with loving eyes_.

At the end of the ceremony, Big Macintosh, Apple Bloom, and Applejack stood by the grave, greeting everypony. Many threw in a flower or other small keepsake before leaving for their respective homes. The red stallion occasionally sniffled while Apple Bloom's jaw shuddered and her eyes quivered, as the filly fought to hold back her sorrow. However, the dam restraining her emotions broke as she bawled, adding a saddening sting to the air. Apple Fritter took her to the bottom of the hill, where some of the Apple relatives, along with Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle, were waiting for her, ready to console the filly.

The long line of attendees shrank and soon only a few ponies remained, with Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash at the rear, each carrying an assortment of flowers and wreaths. Since the passing, none of them had seen or heard from Applejack and were hoping to provide words of condolence and whatever else their friend needed.

Twilight extended her head around the queue to look at Applejack, expecting to see the signs of distress, but instead her friend held her head up high. "That's strange. She's not crying at all. If anything, she looks…" She spotted clear eyes from her friend and the unicorn raised her eyebrow. "...normal?"

"Why would she _not _look normal?" said Rainbow, crossing her hooves. "She knew we were coming and doesn't want to look all weak and sad in front of us."

Pinkie's ears went down as she peeked at a colorful bag she had with her. "Awwwwww! And here, I brought some balloons to cheer her up."

Rarity snatched the bag with her magic and tossed it down the hill. "I already told you, dear, that balloons are highly inappropriate for this situation." She then peered at the guests in front of her with restrained admiration. "I will say the designs came out splendid, but there was no joy in making them. Oh, and thanks again, Spike, for assisting me the past two days." She kneeled and gave him a soft embrace.

"Not a problem, Rarity," said the small, proud dragon. His blush then evaporated. "But you're right. I hope we won't have to do that again for a _long_ time. Still, it was really nice of you to provide the Apple family's attire for free."

"Why of course, dear. It's the least I could do for them."

The group turned around, hearing the approaching sounds of squeaky wheels and chirping birds. It was Fluttershy, tugging a wooden cart full of bouquets with her tiny, avian friends, carrying individual flowers within their beaks. The sight brought a sincere smile from the whole group except the cyan pegasus.

Rainbow dropped her tall stack of bouquets and prodded the newcomer. "What is all this? You're trying to make me look bad?"

Fluttershy hid behind her mane. "Oh, I just wanted to be really nice so I brought at least one of each flower."

"Well, you should have told me so that—"

"Cut it out, Rainbow," whispered Twilight.

The cyan mare turned around and received disapproving head shakes from her friends, shaming Rainbow into giving up the argument. "I'm sorry, Fluttershy. They look really good."

Fluttershy stepped out of her shell. "Thank you. I couldn't carry them all, so I had my little friends carry some for me."

The line inched forward and all were now within earshot of the Apple siblings.

Twilight whispered, "Ok, everypony. I'll go ahead and break the ice with Applejack and the rest of you can follow."

With a final few hoofsteps, the group stood in front of the brother and sister.

Big Macintosh cleared his throat. "Howdy."

Each of the ponies exchanged small smiles and gentle hoof shakes.

Applejack went through each item brought by her friends, keeping an upbeat demeanor. "Ah, that is so sweet of ya bringin' all them pretty flowers. How about we spread them 'round?"

Her friends complied, placing the wreaths and bouquets beside the gravestone and scattering the rest. When they were finished, Fluttershy dismissed her animals, thanking them for a job well done, and Applejack went back to her brother's side.

Twilight bit her lip before she found her lead-in. "So, how are you two feeling?"

The big red stallion took a step toward the gravestone and rested his hoof on the top. "Still tryin' to get over it, but—"

"Just fine and dandy!" replied Applejack, raising her head defiantly and away from everypony.

Big Macintosh directed a little snort of disapproval toward his sister but she ignored it.

The group exchanged puzzled glances at Applejack's spirited response.

Twilight opened her mouth and raised her hoof, but out came weak and incomprehensible noise. She shifted her head toward her friends and motioned at Applejack as her jaw tightened.

Rarity covered her mouth, stifling her gasp. _Oh, no, she's lost, _she thought. When the silence became unbearable, she cleared her throat, grabbing everypony's attention, and added a tender note to her voice. "Excuse me. Applejack? Are you sure about that, darling? Certainly, losing a family member is not something that should be taken lightly, and we'll be here for you. If not, you have your family to—"

"Naw!" said Applejack, shooing off Rarity's concern with her hoof. "I don't need to talk to nopony 'bout this. Besides, somepony's got to be strong 'round here. Too much blubberin' for my taste, even from _you,_ big brother."

Big Macintosh moved his head away, unwilling to hear more.

Pinkie went right up to Applejack and patted her shoulder, preferring a spirited approach. "Oh, no, no, no! That's a bad thing to do! You shouldn't keep such _saddy, waddy_ feelings to yourself. We can help cheer you up or—"

"I told ya I don't wanna talk 'bout it," replied Applejack through gritted teeth.

"But—"

The cowpony shoved Pinkie away, shocking her friends and attracting the attention of a few stragglers. Murmurs broke out amongst them, and even some disapproving glares from Twilight did not silence them.

Applejack bit her lip before giving her pink friend a small pat on the back. "Sorry, Pinkie. Didn't mean to hurt ya. I'm fine, really." She turned to the small crowd and forced a grin on her face. "Yep. Nothing to see here, nothing at all."

Her audience didn't buy it, and instead became more confused.

"Listen, I…" Applejack glanced at a faraway hill. "…need to get the workers to finish up here. Thanks for comin'!"

"AJ, wait," Big Macintosh begged.

She dashed down the hill, giving the stragglers more to discuss as they departed. Soon, only Applejack's brother and friends stood at the top of the hill, unable to do anything but watch.

Rainbow lifted off the ground, getting a better view of the galloping Applejack, but took no further action other than flaunting her assurance at the assembled ponies. "Told ya she's just putting up a front."

Rarity gave a nod to the cyan mare and placed her white limb on her chest. "Yes, I got the same impression as well. She must be _devastated_ but doesn't want to show it. Do you think we should do something about it?"

Fluttershy sensed the genesis of a plan, but wanted to tread carefully. She did a soft cough and meekly replied, "Ummm, maybe we should just, you know, wait a little longer?"

"I don't know, Fluttershy," said Spike, rubbing his chin. "What do you think, Twilight?"

The purple unicorn was already deep in thought on a solution to the dilemma, but needed more information. "Hold on. Hey, Big Macintosh?" She strained to continue talking. "Has Applejack been acting like this since… you know?"

He kept watch of his fleeing sister until she vanished around a hill. The red stallion lamented, "Eeyup. Won't talk to me _or_ the family. Thought she would at least talk to you folks. Guess not."

"Do you think really she's okay, then?"

"Nope. Don't matter what we do; she avoids _every_pony just like she did now."

Twilight rubbed her hoof on the ground. "Look, I know this is a family matter, but is there anything we can do? Applejack's our friend and we don't want to abandon her if she needs help."

He thought of letting Applejack come to him of her own volition, but he knew his sister well enough to be certain that it would take an hourglass to measure the time for that to happen. "Got any ideas, partner? We can't force her barn door open, 'cause she'll just close it up again."

Rainbow pounded her hooves together. "Maybe we can't _force_ the door open but we can loosen it up until it opens by itself! It's just a matter of finding something that reminds Applejack of Granny Smith to make that happen!"

Twilight was taken aback by Rainbow's suggestion. "You know, that's not a bad approach at all. How did you think of it so quickly, Rainbow?"

Rainbow rubbed her mane. "Well, you see… when I was attending Flight School, I might have... lost... somepony close to me, and it was hard for me to accept it. Fluttershy helped me out."

The group turned to the yellow pegasus, who gave a small nod. They then gave astonished stares at Rainbow, as they were not accustomed to such openness.

She waved her hooves. "But I never cried! _Right_, Fluttershy?"

"Umm, well—"

"Never mind! The point is that if it worked for me, it will work on Applejack!"

Pinkie bounced up in approval. "Let's do it! So what's going to be our crowbar? Oh, any ideas Big Mackie?"

Big Macintosh raised his eyebrow at Pinkie, befuddled by his bestowed nickname. "I _may_ have somethin', but if you don't mind, I'd still like to deal with this myself first. I'm going to need ya at some point for this, so wait for me 'til then."

Twilight spoke on behalf of the whole group. "Well, good luck, Big Macintosh. We'll be here if you need us."

The assemblage of friends took a few steps down the hill, but then Twilight remembered Applejack had cut off Big Macintosh earlier, and she wanted to show proper consideration for his emotions.

"Hey, Big Macintosh?" said Twilight. "Forgive me for asking again, but how are you feeling?"

Big Macintosh took a long look at the grave and shed a few tears, but he maintained his composure. "Like I tried to say earlier, it will take time for me to get over this, but I'll be okay. Besides…" The red stallion placed his hoof on his chest and a smile finally appeared. "…Granny's in here now. Mighty kind to ask." He waved goodbye and walked down the hill in search of his sister.

The gathered friends went the other direction, walking toward the entrance of Sweet Apple Acres, with only the sound of the empty cart's wheels to provide any ambient noise.

Spike seized his opportunity and did a little stretch and yawn routine. "Say, Fluttershy, you mind if I take a ride in the cart for a while? All this walking is making me sleepy."

"Of course," replied the kind mare.

The little purple dragon hopped in, rested on his back with hands folded behind his head, and let out a contented sigh.

"Wow, Spike," remarked Twilight, rolling her eyes. "You sure must be tired after you rode on my back all the way over here."

"Oh, lighten up, Twilight. I got small feet, remember?"

Fluttershy decided to change the subject. "Umm, do you think we can do anything to get ourselves ready in case Big Macintosh does need our help?"

Spike chimed in. "Twilight and I haven't been here long enough to know Granny Smith that well. What about you guys?"

The mares looked at each other, but none of them felt like answering.

"She was the announcer of the Sisterhooves Social?" replied Rarity.

"She doesn't need help crossing the street?" said Rainbow.

"She doesn't like loud parties?" added Pinkie.

Twilight stopped on her tracks, and her ears flattened. "Seriously, you mean among us, we don't know much about Granny Smith?"

The band of friends sputtered out nonsensical words until they all gave up and hung their heads in shame.

The bookworm rubbed her forehead, pleading for her mind to pull up anything. She received inconsequential data, and the unicorn matched her companions' guilty expression. "Well, I guess we're going to go in blind."

Then the skies opened up, and a continuous torrent of water drenched the group. All turned to Rainbow, the one charged with asking for a change in the weather forecast to accommodate the funeral.

Rainbow let out a nervous laugh. "Oh, you see, they only allowed me to call off the rain for a few hours. Didn't I mention that to you guys?"

* * *

><p>At the edge of the farm, Big Macintosh spotted Applejack by some freshly planted trees, along with two of the farm's seasonal workers. He recognized them as the ones responsible for filling Granny Smith's grave, but they had slipped out before the end of the funeral. Their distraught faces told the big stallion the reason why, and he sympathized with them.<p>

Unfortunately, his sister didn't share that sentiment as she finished her tirade. "Now what did I just tell ya? You two have a job to do, so stop whimperin' and git to it!"

The two workers nodded, grabbed the shovels with their mouths, and made a slow march toward the big hill. When they reached Big Macintosh, he gave both of them a pat on the back, putting them at ease before they continued on. Seeing his chance, Big Macintosh walked down to join his sister.

Applejack trotted up to meet him, still miffed. "Heya, big brother. Sorry I took so long to get back to ya. I had to talk to them two to get their rumps goin'."

He nudged down his eyebrow. "You shouldn't be too hard on them, AJ. Those two might not have any relation to Granny, but she treated them as family and they did the same to her."

She perceived an offensive attack and raised her voice. "That ain't no good excuse! Besides, you ain't seein' me sobbin' and cryin' all across the farm, and I'm family! Yeah, this whole situation has been tough, but I can handle it! I ain't so little anymore!"

"Now, hold on." Big Macintosh relaxed his stance. "AJ, you're just not bein' honest with yourself. Maybe if you—"

The earth mare crowded her brother's face and jabbed his chest. "Don't you _dare_ say that 'bout me! You know I'm the most honest pony in all of Equestria! I already told ya, I'm _fine_! I gotta lot work to do, so stay out of my way!"

His voiced faltered. "AJ, please? Don't—"

Applejack ran off deep into the grove of trees just as the rain hit the ground.

Big Macintosh stood pat, and placed his hoof over his face, weeping for his sister like he had done for his grandmother. He hated to admit it, but at least with Granny Smith, the stallion was too late to see her slip away from the world of Equestria. With Applejack, it was unfolding right in front of him and just now, when she told him about going back to laboring in the fields, it struck him at the core of his heart. Big Macintosh knew it ran counter to the fact that all activities within the farm had ceased until next week. He refused to accept the authenticity of her words until his ears picked up the distant sounds of hooves striking wood.

Applejack had just told a lie to her own brother.


	3. Big Red

**Chapter 3 –Big Red**

By the following morning, the ranch was back down to only three members of the Apple Family. When Apple Bloom made the trek down the stairs to the dining room, she spotted her big brother setting the table, already adorned with a basket of bread and hay juice. She also saw an amber yellow stallion with a big red apple as his cutie mark stirring up broth in a container.

Apple Bloom smiled at the expected sight, sans his cowboy hat. "Mornin', Braeburn."

He turned around and flashed a grin. "Howdy little partner! You feelin' a little better?"

She scampered to the Appleloosan and squeezed him like a pillow. "I'll be okay, cousin, thanks to you. Just needed to... talk..." The filly sniffled and wiped some dampness off her face. "Sorry, still feelin' a little sad."

He tightened his hug and gave her a pat. "Like I told ya yesterday, it's quite all right."

Braeburn then spotted Big Macintosh entering the room and motioned for him to come over. The three Apple members all joined in a quiet embrace, lasting for a minute until Apple Bloom moved her head, signaling the two stallions to separate.

She chuckled, "Thanks. I've done enough cryin' yesterday. Don't think there's any more water in my..." Apple Bloom surveyed the room and raised her concern. "Hey, where's my big sister? She wasn't in her room this mornin'."

Braeburn returned to the stove and switched it off before inspecting the cloudy world through the window beside him, seeing only the occasional small bird passing through the fields. "Bucking apples, I reckon."

Big Macintosh gazed through the clear glass above the sink, finding his sister far off in the distance, smacking a tree with her hind hooves. "Eeyup," he said with a twinge of sadness.

"She's been doin' that _every_ day now," said Apple Bloom, dropping her head. "Should I go out and git her so she can eat with us?"

The yellow stallion breathed in deeply and slowly released the air, gathering his resolve. "Naw, cuz. Your big brother and I will take care of her, so don't ya worry 'bout it."

Big Macintosh grabbed some bowls from the cupboard and placed them neatly in a row by Braeburn. The Appleloosan poured some soup into each one before the red stallion brought them to the table. When the yellow pony walked past the window, he took a look-see and Applejack had disappeared from sight. He gestured to Big Macintosh, questioning whether to close the curtains, and had to wait a few seconds before receiving a hesitant head shake.

At the same time, Apple Bloom glanced down, spotting a blend of carrot slices, corn kernels, potato bits, and other leafy greens within the brown broth. "Is this Granny's vegetable soup recipe, Braeburn?"

"That's right, little partner." He took a seat next to Big Macintosh. "Last time I saw her, I took one small sip of her soup and I just _had_ to ask her for it. That kind ol' mare gave it to me right before I returned to Appleloosa. I've been cookin' it ever since, but I don't think I could ever make it like Granny."

They all turned toward the doorway to gaze at a picture of Granny rocking in her then brand-new chair, bought for the mare after she hurt her hip bucking apples. All three ponies sighed in lamentation, but as the aroma of the soup dominated their senses, they felt the departed matriarch's presence.

Big Macintosh cleared his throat and closed his eyes for a few prepared words. "Granny, I know you're lookin' down on us from the big barn in the sky, but we also know that you're in our hearts. We'll always be sure to live up to the Apple family name." He motioned towards the other two family members, and all dug into the soup.

Apple Bloom smacked her lips. "Boy, howdy! Granny would be _proud_ of you. This is de-licious!"

"Eeyup!" Big Macintosh wholeheartedly replied.

Braeburn blushed. "Aw, shucks. Comin' from you two, that means a lot."

Breakfast continued on, with the bread basket going around, and Braeburn spilling some of the hay juice. The Appleloosan grabbed some napkins and pressed down on the mess.

"Always the clumsy one," Big Macintosh chuckled.

Braeburn's ears flattened as did his mouth. "Hey, now. I've been workin' on it."

Later, Applebloom raised her head, widened her mouth, and released a short but gurgling belch. The filly received a scolding stare from her big brother and nervously laughed. "Oops. Sorry."

Finally, the youngest Apple member wiped her muzzle clean and stepped back from the table, rubbing her hoof on the floor. "Hey, big brother? You think I could meet up with my friends today?"

"Eeyup" said Big Macintosh. "If you need to talk to us 'gain, we'll be here for ya."

The yellow filly gave a long hug to both her big brother and Braeburn before trotting toward the exit.

"Make sure you thank 'em too!" Big Macintosh hollered at his little sister.

Apple Bloom stuck her head back into the dining room. "I will! Promise my sister will be okay!"

"You got it!" interjected Braeburn, giving a confident nod. He heard the filly's opening the front door. "Tough little cookie, isn't she, Macintosh?"

"Just like Granny," said the red stallion, smiling.

Both stallions cleared the table, throwing the used napkins away and placing the silverware into the sink. A turn of the knob made the water wash away some of the grime while both red and yellow hooves scrubbed the rest off. It was a quiet chore as both occasionally looked through the window, hoping for a glimpse of Applejack. Then, a recurring thought came into Braeburn's mind, and he got Big Macintosh's attention.

"I'm mighty sorry again for coming so late. I—"

"I understand, Braeburn."

He sighed. "Yeah, I know. It's just that the annual negotiations between the Appleloosans and the Buffalo took a lot longer than I thought. The Buffalo requested a wider path to stampede through and the town folk demanded fewer pies in exchange. Glad they worked it out but by the time we got an agreement done, I missed my train."

Big Macintosh patted Braeburn on the back. "It's the thought that matters. Glad you're here to help."

"Of course, cousin. It's the least I can do."

Braeburn then heard a faint cracking sound and peered through the window. Far off in the orchards, the orange mare continually struck a tree without any apples. "Bucking plain ol' trees all by her lonesome. 'T ain't right to see my cousin Applejack like that. I wish she would have opened up to me when I saw her yesterday..."

_***Start Flashback***_

At the Sweet Apple Acres fields, Braeburn reached the top of a hill and spotted Applejack carrying a set of buckets full of apples. He scurried down to meet up with her.

"Hey there, Cousin Applejack," said the smiling Braeburn.

"Oh my gosh! Braeburn!" Applejack swung the buckets down, tossing a few apples onto the grass, and gave him a hard hug, knocking off his cowpony hat.

"Sorry for being so late but I had some negotiations up in Appleloosa I had to be part of."

"That's all right. Glad to see ya again, cousin." Applejack released the stallion and, with a heave, secured the load of apples on her back.

Braeburn dusted off his hat and put it back on. "So, how are ya feelin'?"

Her face writhed and the mare looked away. Applejack turned back, pulling the corners of her mouth up. "Just fine, thanks for askin'."

Braeburn blinked his eyes a few times, trying to comprehend his relative's words. He then took a step forward, tilted his head, and displayed a welcoming smile. "Are you sure, cuz? You know, you can always talk to me about…"

"Braeburn, I–"

"…Granny. I know you think that it may be a waste of time but…"

She raised her voice. "Braeburn!"

"…sometimes, the only way to feel better is to let it out so that you can move on…"

"BRAEBURN!"

The cowpony maintained his friendly demeanor and raised an eyebrow. "Yes, cuz?"

Applejack narrowed her sights. "You've been talkin' to my brother, haven't ya?"

He put on an innocent face. "Well, yes. I saw him at the ranch and he only told me that I should…"

She scampered away, leaving a trail of fallen apples behind her.

"…talk…to ya."

_***End Flashback***_

Braeburn shook his head. "Instead, she was worse than them buffalo. Um, no offense, cousin Macintosh."

"None taken."

Suddenly, an audible crack came from outside. The tree had enough of Applejack's punishment and it fell to the ground with a dull crunch. Big Macintosh nudged Braeburn aside and stared at her sister in shock. In all his years, he had never seen her inflict that much frustration on a tree, but the stallion put that concern aside as Applejack turned toward him. She took several steps back, fearing repercussion, but her big brother mouthed out, _It's okay_. The cowmare shook her head and retreated further into the horizon. The red stallion moved his hoof up and swept it backwards, begging for Applejack to come closer, saying "Please?" Instead, his sister's face firmed up and she galloped away as a gust of wind stole her hat, and soon both vanished.

Big Macintosh trembled as fierce emotions raged inside until one came out victorious, and his hoof struck the floorboards. He turned off the water and put the last of the silverware away. "This is going to end today. Braeburn, go and tell Noteworthy we're followin' the plan."

The cowpony gulped. "You… sure 'bout that, cuz?"

Big Macintosh sighed, releasing his pent-up anger. He imagined his sister hanging onto the edge of an emotional cliff and his large hoof reaching out, but no matter how hard he stretched, it wasn't enough. His voice began to crack at the seams. "Braeburn, I have to take care of my little sister. Otherwise, I'm gonna lose her."

Braeburn gave him a pat. "All right, then."

He walked to the wall hook to retrieve his hat and again looked at Granny's picture. This time, he placed a hoof on it and liberated a few trickles of mourning. "You think you're doing the right thing, cousin Macintosh?"

The big red stallion turned around and joined Braeburn in looking at the portrait, hoping it would give him some sort of divine guidance, but only heard his throbbing heart. He glanced back to the window, catching the hat floating above the horizon before it escaped his sight once again. "I hope so."


	4. Reaching the Core

**Chapter 4 –Reaching the Core**

Inside a small red barn, Big Macintosh sifted through the contents of a huge box he and Braeburn had put together the night before. He then stepped outside and looked off into the distance. Behind the barn stood the Appleloosan, using a fan to wave the smoke from a pile of flaming hay upward to the sky. Noteworthy stood beside him, with buckets of water at the ready.

Braeburn put the fan down and peeked around the wall. "I don't see her yet. You think she saw us, Noteworthy?"

The blue stallion pondered while rubbing his muzzle. "Don't think so. Big Macintosh picked this barn since it's on the edge of the farm. That, and there's only one way in."

The Appleloosan removed his head and scratched his head. "Maybe she fetched the fire pony?"

Noteworthy stifled his laughter. "I remember when there was a fire my first week here and she didn't want meto help, sayin' it was an _Apple family _problem. Now she might let me give a helping hoof but not some stranger in a red suit."

Braeburn then saw the hat-less Applejack charging full speed right at the barn, carrying two buckets of water. He then saw Big Macintosh waving his hooves at the mare.

"Fire inside the barn! Hurry!" bellowed the red stallion.

Braeburn pulled his head back, whispering, "Ok, we can put the fire out."

The yellow and blue stallions doused the hay until the black smoke turned white.

"You were mighty helpful, Noteworthy," said Braeburn, tipping his hat.

"Anytime. I'll go ahead and go 'round the farm for Applejack's hat, but I promised my family I'd be home by noon."

"Well, good luck, partner."

Noteworthy and Braeburn shook hooves and the blue earth pony hopped over the fence. The Appleloosan then pulled over a hay bale and sat down, his role now completed.

Meanwhile, inside the poorly-lit barn, Applejack stood in the middle, searching around.

"Where's the fire? Where's the fire?" she yelled.

She heard the creaking barn door closing behind her and turned around. Big Macintosh used his large frame to shield the exit, and Applejack's eyes twitched. She grabbed the buckets, slammed them to the ground, and stormed toward her brother with a growl.

"Oh, you sly brother of mine! This is _your_ doin', isn't it?"

"Eeyup," replied Big Macintosh in his usual tone.

"I told ya I'm fine so out… of… my… way!"

The big red stallion stood firm, only giving the earth mare a firm stare. Applejack's green eyes shot daggers at him, hoping to wear him down, but got no reaction. She slammed her hoof on the ground, scattering the surrounding hay up in the air, but Big Macintosh refused to flinch.

"Big Mac, how many times do I have to tell you that—"

"That's not why I wanted you here, AJ," Big Macintosh calmly replied.

"Oh! Really! Then whydid ya trick me to come here in such a hurry, hmmm?"

"There's something for ya behind that pile of hay."

Applejack glanced in the direction indicated by the stallion's hoof. "So? What about it?"

"Take a look and I'll let you go."

"What if I don't want to?"

The big red stallion raised his voice. "Then I'm not moving."

She turned back to the yellow stacks, and then shot more glares at her brother. Another hoof slam rattled the rafters, but the big red stallion remained a statue. The cowmare puffed up her chest and exhaled a long snort before she grumbled all the way to the barn's rear.

Her brother bit his lip, hoping the contents would allow a peek into his sister's emotions; otherwise, he had every intention to keep his word. Big Macintosh could hear the thumping from his chest as his lungs pleaded for more air.

Applejack opened the flaps to the box, performed a cursory inspection, and closed it up again. The mare began marching forward. "Fine! I looked inside! Now step asi… wait a minute." She hurried back and tilted the box over, spilling all the contents across floor for a closer search. Applejack's jaw shook, and she grasped it with her hoof to steady herself. "Oh my gosh! Big brother, are these…?"

"Eeyup."

She sifted through the items when something caught her eye: a slightly frayed green ribbon with golden thread on the sides. She carefully picked it up and showed it to her brother. "This…this is the ribbon she wore when she met Johnny Applehoof. I… I…"

"What's wrong?" asked Big Macintosh.

"Well, it's just that… all this time, she never had a chance to show me any of this. I wasn't sure if she was trying to spruce up her stories a bit, you know?"

"Granny just had her stuff buried deep in storage. She _was _going to surprise you with these for your birthday."

"Are all these… for me?" said Appplejack, clutching her chest.

The red stallion walked up to his sister. "All yours, AJ."

Applejack untied the red ribbon on her mane and carefully re-tied it with the green one. Then she picked the items up one by one. First, it was a broken instrument. "Sally Hootenpony's banjo. She… she travelled all over Equestria pickin' up the spirits of anypony she met. Granny… just happened to run into her one day and they sang and danced into the night. When she woke up, Sally was gone but left her the banjo as a partin' gift. Granny never saw her again."

"I bet she's dancing with her right now."

The mare spread out a green outfit, covered by dirt and grime. Many of the seams were loose and there were small tears all over. The cracks in her voice worsened. "The dress she wore when she went up against the Bad Apple Bandits. Them snakes showed up at the Great Apple Festival to cause some trouble and she took care of 'em."

"Haven't heard that one since I was a colt," Big Macintosh remarked.

Applejack felt the dam holding the torrent of anguish leaking but she tried patching up the holes. She went through more of the cherished treasures, each one with a story, each one adding cracks. Then, she saw something close to the bottom of the pile and pushed the items away, spotting a dusty black and white photograph. She swiped off the filth, revealing the moment when, as a filly during Hearth's Warming Eve, she had received her trademark hat from Granny Smith. A tear fell on the image, then a second, followed by a third.

"Big Mac…," whimpered the orange mare. "I thought… this picture was lost forever. She knew exactly what… to get… me."

Her orange hoof touched the top of her uncovered head and the dam finally crumbled. Applejack buried her head into Big Macintosh's side, muffling her weeping as the photograph slipped out of her hoof and floated to the ground. Her big brother eschewed words, instead choosing an embrace to comfort her.

"Why did Granny have to go?" Applejack wept.

"It was her time," the gentle giant said.

"But… but why was it her time?"

"Don't have an answer for ya. Nopony does."

His reply left her sobbing and his own red coat soaked in tears. The stallion closed his eyes, fighting to keep his emotions in check as Applejack's pain and sorrow wore down his resolve, allowing his cheeks to collect moisture.

Just outside the barn walls, Braeburn could hear his cousin's muffled cries and could not withhold tears. He walked out of earshot and took vigil of the tall hill where Granny's grave stood. A light wind made the orchards all around Sweet Apple Acres sway back and forth in rhythm, giving Braeburn something else to watch for a few minutes until the breeze died down.

He then caught a glimpse of Noteworthy off in the distance, looking at a tree and giving it a soft buck. All he got in return was a few apples falling to the ground and the blue stallion moved on, repeating the process with other trees before he disappeared behind a hill.

Then, Rainbow's weather patrol arrived in the skies above and one by one, they pushed the clouds away until the glimmer of the sun peeked through, revealing that it was two hours to noon. When half the sky was cleared, they departed, leaving Braeburn to his own thoughts. His eyes then grew heavy, and the Appleloosan positioned himself on the ground for a siesta.

* * *

><p>When Braeburn returned from his dreams, he felt hooves gently shaking him. The Appleloosan's eyes opened wide with anticipation, expecting Applejack or Big Macintosh, but saw Noteworthy.<p>

"Oh. You..." Braeburn got up and shook off his grogginess. "...find her hat, partner?"

Noteworthy frowned as he shook his head. "'Afraid not. I reckon everything's working out here?"

The yellow stallion looked up, spotting the sun near its peak. He then glanced at the red barn doors and rubbed his mane. "No idea. It's been hours and they haven't come out yet."

"I'm sure everything's all right. Well, time for me to go home. Hope you have better luck than I did, partner." He shook Braeburn's hoof before trotting off into the distance.

The Appleloosan lay down, then pricked his ears as he turned his head toward the red structure. "Darn. Must be my mind. Guess I gotta wait some more."

* * *

><p>Within the barn's confines, the slits of light coming in had shifted to a warm, orange glow. Applejack still had her head on her brother's side, but much of her sorrow had already left, with the rest slowly leaking out with each sniffle. Then, she turned her head away to speak.<p>

"I was mad, big brother," she mumbled.

Big Macintosh took a moment to respond. "Hmm? Why were you mad, AJ?"

"I don't know why, but when she left us, I was mad at Granny and…" She paused to wipe a tear away. "…at myself. I was soconfused at what I was feelin' inside, so I tried to be brave in front of everypony so that none of ya would worry 'bout me. I'm might sorry, big brother, for pushin' you away."

He gave her sister a small pat. "It's all right."

Applejack shook her head hard. "No, no, no, it ain't all right. I was too stubborn with you, my family, the workers, and my friends. If Granny was still here, she'd be so ashamed of me. I couldn't even come up with the right words to say yesterday."

"But she's not ashamed of you and she hasn't left us." Big Macintosh grabbed Applejack's hoof and placed it on her chest. "She's right there."

For a moment, her heart, which had throbbed unevenly all day, slowed down, and then a warm tingling sensation burst out from the deepest part of her soul. Her pupils widened as she searched within for this new presence. "Is that... really her, big brother?"

Big Macintosh nodded and gestured towards the mementos lying on the floor. "She's in there too, AJ, but only we can see that."

"I don't… I don't follow ya."

"They each have a story 'bout Granny but not every pony knows about 'em. It's something _you_ could share just like she did for us."

Applejack gazed at the items when she heard the matriarch's raspy voice. It was faint, but she could discern the words as ones belonging to the many tales she was told. "I ain't much of a storyteller but…" She picked up the photograph and touched her grandmother's image. "I wanna do that. It's the least I can do for Granny to make up for yesterday."

"Have any pony in mind to tell first?"

Applejack rubbed her eyes. "Yeah, think you can bring my friends here today? I think they'll go easy on me and… I need to say sorry to them too."

"You sure 'bout doing this so soon?" said Big Macintosh, raising his eyebrow. "I'm sure they can wait until—"

"Please, big brother? I really need this right now."

He gave his sister a long hug. "Ok, AJ. Be back quick, all right?" Big Macintosh slipped outside and turned the corner.

Braeburn ran to the red stallion, took off his hat, and placed it on his chest. "So, is she gettin' better, cousin?"

Big Macintosh nodded. "Looks that way. Think you can help bringin' her friends here?"

"Course I can. I can figure out where they live by askin' around. Oh, and no luck on her hat, but her compadres can help me find it on the way back."

"Many thanks, cousin."

"No problem."

As Braeburn ran off to lasso up Applejack's friends, Big Macintosh went back to the barn's entrance, but he stopped short of the door to scan Granny's resting place past the smaller green hills surrounding it. A brief breeze made the trees around the grave dance as the red stallion touched his chest and breathed deeply. Before the red stallion went inside, he could feel an imaginary green hoof giving him an atta-colt on his back.


	5. Sharing the Harvest

**Chapter 5 – Sharing the Harvest**

Deep in the fields of Sweet Apple Acres, a brown cowpony hat was lodged within a tree's branches when a small gust shook it off and sent it upwards. The hat danced in front of the late afternoon sun before its trajectory took it toward a deep well. However, a blurry rainbow streak swooped by, saving it from falling into the damp and dark underground. The Stetson's new owner blasted above the orchards and landed in front of a little purple dragon who was standing near the entrance to the farm.

"Time?" said Rainbow Dash, putting on the hat.

"Sixty-three seconds!' answered Spike.

She flared her wings and screeched, "What? No way! You counted _way_ too fast!"

Spike wagged his finger. "You're just saying that to welch on our little bet. Now, you said you'd find the hat in one minute or I'd get a really fluffy cloud to sleep on tonight." Spike rubbed his hands. "Now, hand it over."

"No way! I want a do-over! Okay, you go hide the hat somewhere and—"

The hat glowed blue and it floated away toward the approaching Rarity, accompanied by Twilight, Braeburn, and Fluttershy.

"Hey!" Rainbow repeatedly poked the small dragon. "Fine! But if anypony asks, I did it under sixty seconds, got it, Spike?"

"Your secret's safe with me!" The small dragon made a zip-the-mouth motion.

Meanwhile, Rarity twisted the hat around in the air while sweeping it with a small brush. "Oh, dear. I wonder when's the last time this had a proper cleaning." She brushed harder. "So much filth! Must… get… rid of it!" Her pupils shrank as she found hair strands, bits of rock, and pie crumbs, and powered up her horn to maximum.

Fluttershy reached in and grabbed the hat away. "I think that's clean enough. If that's okay..."

Rarity levitated the brush toward the Stetson. "Are you sure? There's still some traces of dirt on the—"

Twilight took control of the utensil and tossed it over the fence. "I'm sure she won't notice."

Rarity raised her muzzle. "Hmmph! Very well!" She found the instrument and tried sneaking in one more swipe of the felt surface, but the purple mare zapped it into ash. The unicorn bawled at her supposed failure, and Fluttershy landed to wrap a comforting hoof around her. Rarity ceased her wailing and grumbled, "You owe me a new brush, Twilight!"

The unicorn bookworm rolled her eyes. "Fine." She then turned to the Appleloosan and asked, "Hey, Braeburn? You said Big Macintosh asked to bring us here. Do you know exactly what's going on?"

"I promised cousin Macintosh I'd let him tell ya when we arrive. If you don't mind, I want to talk to cousin Applejack alone for a few. Haven't had a chance to see how she's feelin' right now."

The group signaled the okay and they took the short jaunt to the Sweet Apple Acres entrance. All were expecting another arrival.

"Where's Pinkie Pie?" said Twilight, scratching her head.

Braeburn shrugged. "Pinkie told me she was going to be here with some baked treats."

The purple unicorn looked toward the road leading to Ponyville. However, all she saw was hoofprints, so she turned back around. "Maybe she's—"

Pinkie suddenly appeared.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Twilight jumped backwards and fell. She got up, shook off the dust, and her eye began twitching. "Pinkie, will you stop doing that?"

The party pony's mouth began a marathon of words. "Sorry I'm late but I had trouble deciding between cupcakes and a cake and then I thought, hmm, why do we call _cupcakes_ cupcakes because if it was me, I would call them funcakes 'cause they're _so_ much fun to make but so is baking cake and—"

Twilight conjured up tape and quieted the chatterbox's rambling to a mumble. "Did you bring cupcakes or a cake?" She waited until her friend stopped moving her mouth before pulling off the adhesive.

Pinkie picked up a pink box and opened it. "Neither, I just whipped up some muffins. Fresh out of the oven!"

Twilight and Braeburn stepped in closer, slobbering over the baked treats lined up in rows of five, but the smart unicorn spotted something peculiar.

She counted them up in her mind. "Ummm, Pinkie?" Twilight did a second check, pointing at the individual goods for verification. "Unless you ate one, I think there's one missing."

"Huh?" Pinkie turned the box around and saw a spot of nothing except crumbs. She surveyed the landscape while furrowing her brow and slamming the box's lid tightly shut. "Her again! Stealing my muffins again? Where are you _this _time?"

The Appleloosan chuckled. "Oh, I'm sure cousin Applejack won't notice, Pinkie."

Braeburn led the group across the rolling hills to the small red barn, where he slowly put his hoof up, indicating for them to wait.

He walked to the barn door and gave it a few small taps. "It's just me, cousin Braeburn. Anypony in there?"

For a few seconds, there was nothing but silence, and when the yellow stallion raised his hoof for another knock, the door creaked open. Big Macintosh craned his head through the space.

"You bring 'em here, cousin?" he whispered.

Braeburn murmured back, "They're a bit behind me. You mind if I spend a few minutes alone with cousin Applejack?"

"Eeyup." Big Macintosh opened the door wide enough to let his relative inside as he slipped out. "I'll be waitin' for you two by the rockin' chair."

Inside the barn, the Appleloosan saw Applejack placing the last of the mementos back into the box. When his hoofsteps caught her attention, the Appleloosan flashed the same welcoming smile from the prior day. "Howdy, cuz."

"Braeburn," she said in restrained joy. Applejack ran up and squeezed him tightly, and her cousin returned the gesture in kind. Her eyes dripped out some anguish. "I'm might sorry for yesterday. I knew you meant well but I just couldn't—"

"It's all right. I understand." He pulled away to look at his cousin's face. "So, are you feelin' any better?"

Applejack rubbed moisture off her cheek. "Not quite, but… at least I'm on the right trail."

"I'm glad to hear that. Hey, your friends are waiting outside. They were able to find your hat."

The orange mare shook her cousin as the corners of her mouth inched up. "They're here? They did? Oh, we shouldn't keep 'em waitin', then. You mind takin' that box over there?"

"Sure, cuz!" replied Braeburn with a grin.

Applejack grabbed the box and placed it on the stallion's back, securing it with string. She then held the door open, allowing him to go outside. "Say, Braeburn. How are you holdin' up?"

The Appleloosan took heavy steps toward the outside world. "It's a bit heavy but… nothing I can't manage."

Applejack chuckled as she followed Braeburn. "Actually, that's not what I meant. I'm talkin' about Granny. It'd be might rude of me if I didn't ask if you're feeling okay."

The stallion glanced at Granny's hill, and his demeanor headed south. "I wish I had more time to see her when she was with us. I was so busy helping the settler ponies with building Appleloosa, there weren't many chances to take a break and pay y'all a visit."

"Don't worry 'bout it, Braeburn." Applejack wiped off a tear from her cousin's cheek. "Granny was always proud of ya for what you did out there."

He allowed his mouth to curl up. "I know she was, cuz. When I got the news, I flooded half the town with my tears, but after whipping up Granny's vegetable soup and sharing it with some of my compadres, I started feeling better. In fact, I made some this mornin' too, and it was the best batch I've ever made."

"Oh?" Applejack conjured up the broth's image and smacked her lips. "Any left for me?"

"Plenty enough for you. That is, if your sis don't eat it all up first."

Applejack frowned and lowered her tone. "Oh, gosh. Apple Bloom. I should have set a better example for her. You think she'll forgive me?"

"I'm sure of it, cuz."

The pair arrived at the rocking chair where Big Macintosh and crew were quietly waiting, sitting on the grass. As Big Macintosh helped Braeburn get the box off his back, Applejack looked at each one of her friends, and even though she prepared some introductory words, they slipped from her mind as her emotions took over.

Fresh tears fell from Applejack eyes. "I'm… might' sorry if I… ummm, put y'all off yesterday." She paused few seconds to gather herself.

Twilight motioned for the others to get up. "Hey, Applejack? We can come back later if you wish."

The orange mare wiped her face. "Naw, naw. Please, I need to go through with this, but before I do, you think I could get a hug?"

All her friends allowed their hooves to express their sympathy. Braeburn and Big Macintosh stood back, sniffling amongst themselves until a few minutes passed, and the group separated.

"Thanks. I needed that," said the orange mare, rubbing her eyelids.

The Appleloosan snuck over and placed the beloved Stetson back on the owner's head.

Applejack's jaw dropped as her hoof went up to touch the felt. "My hat! Which one of y'all found it?"

Rainbow boasted, "Who else? No, no! No need to thank me! You're…"

Her friend pressed against the cyan pegasus's ribcage.

"…quite welcome," Rainbow murmured.

Pinkie appeared with the box of muffins. "I made these just for you! First dibs!"

Applejack dropped Rainbow, who crawled back, gasping for air. "Thanks, Pinkie. I'll wait until… Wait, isn't there one missing?"

The pink pony let out a snort. "Yeah! That muffin thief's around—" Pinkie saw the tape coming up to her mouth and voluntarily stopped, but not before sticking her tongue out at the purple unicorn.

Twilight ignored the insult. "So, Applejack, your brother said you were going to share something with all of us?"

"Yeah, Twi. How 'bout y'all sit up close?"

Her friends complied, placing the open box of muffins between them. Applejack sat down on the rocking chair while Braeburn and Big Macintosh stood on both sides of her, ready to help.

Applejack cleared her throat and took a few deep breaths. "Thank y'all for coming. I needed to say a few things 'bout Granny. Actually, more like… show you what she meant to me since I didn't do so well yesterday. You see, she's always been with us on the farm but to tell ya the truth, I didn't know her like I should have until she started tellin' me her life stories. The thing is, though, she had such an excitin' life that it's hard to fully believe in them, at least until you see something that proves 'em true. I picked a couple of mementos I have here that might interest all y'all."

Big Macintosh passed over the old string instrument.

Pinkie bounced up with sparkling eyes. "Sally Hootenpony's banjo!"

Applejack nodded. "That's right, Pinkie. So you know the story behind it, right?"

"Uh-huh. I couldn't call myself a party pony if I didn't know who Hootenpony was! Your Granny actually got to meet her, then?"

"Yep. Partied all night with her too! In fact, when Granny told me the story, she got up, grabbed the banjo, and shook her rump around. Well, at least, _tried_ to."

"Oh, you mean like this?" Pinkie borrowed the instrument and she swerved all around the grass, plucking a disjointed tune, and wriggling her head, eliciting raucous laughter.

"Gosh, Pinkie." The orange pony gasped for air. "Now I… see why Granny loved her so much. You… sure you ain't related to Hootenpony?"

Pinkie gave Applejack a big hug. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, for saying that!"

Braeburn placed the banjo back in the box, and next up was a gold-and-rose-colored gemstone. Rarity gazed at her reflection in the shiny jewel, and bit her hoof with an enamored grin.

Spike squirmed and stuck out his tongue. "Oh, that's the one flavor I _don't _like!"

"Well, you may not know this, but one of Granny's hobbies was hikin'." Applejack held up the stone. "This glossy thing is somethin' she found on her trip to Gemstone Canyon, but had to climb all the way down a cliff face to get it. She took it home, but never had it looked at for value. Now, I ain't no expert, so what do you think, Rarity?"

The white unicorn rushed forward and spun the gemstone around in midair. She bit her lip, withholding a squeal. "Yes, that's quite a rare, unique and _magnificent _gemstone, one usually seen only in the finest of clothing from Manehattan! I've never had the privilege of finding something like this before! I'm so grateful you shared such a marvelous treasure with us!" Rarity trembled, the urge to take the jewel overtaking her, but with a self-inflicted slap, she regained composure. "Oh, but _please_ take very good care of this, Applejack. Don't throw it in that _dusty_ old box."

"I will, Rarity." She handed the gemstone over to Braeburn, who wrapped it in a silk kerchief.

Big Macintosh brought out an old photo bearing a signature and handed it over.

Applejack began to chuckle. "Rainbow, you're going to love this. I don't think I even need to tell ya who the gal is in this picture, so here. Take a look for yourself."

The cyan Pegasus hovered over and grabbed the photo. Her hooves began shaking. "Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh."

"Ehhh, you all right Rainbow?" asked a spooked Twilight.

Rainbow shoved the photo in front of the purple unicorn like a prized treasure. "Do you know who this is?"

The unicorn furrowed her brow and rubbed her chin. "It's just a signed picture of some Wonderbolt. You already have one, so I don't see what the big deal—"

"Not JUST any Wonderbolt! It's Firebolt Flash, one of the original Wonderbolts!"

Twilight rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"Oh, yeah! Like you'd understand!" Rainbow turned to Applejack and stuttered, "How in Celestia did your Granny get something like this?"

Applejack tilted her muzzle upward in triumph. "Well, you see, my Granny was workin' the stand in the Marketplace many years ago the day Firebolt just so happened to stroll through. She was down in the dumps and Granny waved her down to see why she was in a lousy mood. Granny found out she had several rough performances and was in danger of being kicked out of the squad. Granny gave her a free apple fritter to perk up her spirits and her luck turned around right after. Since that day, Firebolt made it her tradition to get some fritters before any performance."

Rainbow squealed in delight. "I can't believe your Granny met someone so cool! You think I could borrowthis for a while?"

She paused for a few moments, glancing at the innards of the box. "Actually, I got plenty of them pictures already, so you can have that one. Least I can do for finding—"

Rainbow lifted Applejack off the rocking chair, squeezing the air out of her friend. "That's so awesome of you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"You're… welcome," Applejack panted.

Rainbow dropped her friend back down and laid on the ground, wriggling her hooves in delight.

The orange mare now had a scrapbook and opened it up to the group. "This big ol' thing is all the pictures my Granny took when she had the chance to go on a safari in some faraway land. She got to see some of the most amazin' animals."

Fluttershy raised her vibrating limb. "We're they… _dangerous_?"

"A few of 'em, but most were gentle critters. Here, y'all take a look for yourself."

The shy pegasus grabbed the photo album and flipped through the pages with all the others, oohing and aahing at the various creatures captured in time, such as the giraffe with three heads, a bird with transparent wings spanning fifty feet, a mouse the size of a house, and finally, a wide-angle shot of a young Granny Smith standing in what looked like a dripping cave.

Fluttershy pointed out what it was. "That's the inside of a huge slug."

Rarity squirmed away. "You mean _that's_ a slug's mouth? Oh, how utterly disgusting!"

Rainbow thought otherwise and raised her wings. "Disgusting? That's awesome! She doesn't even look scared!"

Fluttershy opened her mouth to say that the slug in the picture ate only plants but allowed the compliment to stand.

After they reached the last page, Big Macintosh grabbed a thick book and let it drop on the floor, landing with a thud.

Twilight read the spine of the tome. "Huh. Astronomy. That's odd. It's an older edition, and I believe we already have that one in the library, right Spike?"

The small dragon stepped into the catalog within his mind. "Yep. Why would your Granny have something like this, Applejack?"

"Well, the book itself ain't nothing special, but you might want to look at the inside cover." She gave the unicorn a wink.

Twilight lifted the thick cover, reading aloud an inscription left inside. "To Grans, Thank you so much for helping me on discovering my cutie mark and my purpose in life: to look up at the sky searching for stars. Friends forever, Carina Moondew." The purple unicorn gasped and covered her mouth. "She was… only one of the most famous astronomers in all of Equestria."

"That's right, Twilight. Carina was Granny's childhood friend, and they stuck together like glue until she moved away. However, Carina felt like she owed a lifelong debt to Granny, so every once in a while, she sent out gifts, and that just happens to be one of 'em. Course, Granny wasn't much for lookin' at the stars herself, so it didn't get much use."

The bookworm pawed the lettering, stammering, "I just… I never knew your Granny knew a pony like Carina… or met other wonderful ponies… or had such great adventures." Her ears dropped. "I just wish I could have heard all this before from Granny herself."

All of Applejack's friends murmured in agreement.

Twilight continued, "Listen, you got anything more to share with us, Applejack? We'd… really like to know more about her."

The orange mare nodded. "Sure… but how 'bout we wait 'til tomorrow? I'm gettin' kinda hungry, and Braeburn cooked up some of Granny's famous soup!"

The Appleloosan nudged his mare cousin and winked. "You know, I still have plenty to make another pot. Big Macintosh, how 'bout we have all our compadres join us for dinner?"

"Eeyup!" he replied with a smile.

Applejack got up from the rocking chair. "Before we go, I wanted to thank y'all for listenin' to me." A few drops fell as her voice buckled under the mare's emotions. "I couldn't ask for a better group of friends." She gave each of them a long embrace, whispering her appreciation for their support.

The orange mare then turned to Braeburn and gently squeezed him. "Oh, and big thanks to you."

"Of course, cuz."

She left the longest hug to the large red stallion. "I am so, so lucky to have you, big brother."

Big Macintosh gave her a hearty pat.

"What about me, sis?" yelled a distant voice.

They all turned around, spotting a filly with red mane.

Applejack galloped over until she stood face to face with the small yellow pony. She squeaked out, "Apple Bloom," before a trickle of liquid regret silenced the orange mare.

The filly's jaw shook before she jumped on top of the older sibling and embraced her.

"I'm so ashamed," Applejack blubbered. "Can ya ever forgive me for… being a bad sister?"

"You're not a bad sister." Apple Bloom squeezed harder. "Just a stubborn one."

She gave a playful poke. "Hey, now. Don't ruin the moment here." Applejack got up and grabbed her young sister by the shoulders. "Listen, how about you and I start a new tradition. I'll tell you Granny's stories once a week, before you head off to school."

The filly grinned while nodding.

"Who knows? Maybe that will help with your grades."

"But my grades are just fine," Apple Bloom moaned.

The older sibling raised her brow and inched her face closer. "Are they?"

The younger sister looked down and her hoof played with the grass. "Ok, maybe I need to get them up."

Applejack tousled Apple Bloom's mane. "Ex-actly!" Then her stomach grumbled and she immediately blushed. "Ok. Enough chitchat. C'mon, everypony. Time to eat."

The two stallions placed the leftover items back in the box and the big red stallion volunteered to carry it back to the ranch.

As they left, Twilight turned to Applejack. "Hey, do you think I could write a friendship report on this experience? I won't be offended if you say no."

Applejack replied with a warm smile. "Sure, Twi, but you think I could provide the words for ya?"

"Oh, sure!" She turned to Spike. "We'll memorize the words together, okay?"

Spike gave her a thumbs-up.

The orange mare stopped and turned to face the tallest hill at Sweet Apple Acres, and soon the other Apple family members joined her side. It took only a few seconds before the words came to Applejack. "Sometimes, when you lose a loved one, you may not understand what you feel inside and nopony expects you to do so alone. Don't _ever_ be afraid to reach out to your family and friends 'cause no matter when or where, they will always be there for ya."

Then, a warm, gentle breeze coming from the direction of Granny Smith's grave came down and touched Applejack's mane, making it sway along with the green ribbon holding the blonde strands together.

"Also, although you may not see your loved one anymore, that don't mean they are gone forever. If you remember who they were and think fondly of them, they are never truly gone. Yours truly, Applejack."

The last of the clouds disappeared in front of the glowing sun, which dropped below Granny Smith's grave.

Applejack closed her eyes and placed her hoof on her chest as the presence of her departed grandmother danced around in joy. "Love ya with all my heart, Granny, and that's where you'll always be."


End file.
